


Maybe this is the sign

by iwritestuffs



Series: Jesshin Drabbles [6]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, Fate, In Another Lifetime, M/M, signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestuffs/pseuds/iwritestuffs
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou
Series: Jesshin Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024132
Kudos: 1





	Maybe this is the sign

"You're really good at joking." His response makes him want to claw his eyes out.

"I…" He debated whether to tell him that he's not joking or let him think that it's just a joke.

"I love you too, bro," he said while tapping his shoulder, walking away while shaking his head.

"But I do love you," he said to himself while watching him walk away.

Maybe this is the sign that he needs, it is one sided, and they can't happen, this love won't happen. Not in the way that he wishes to. Maybe not in this lifetime, maybe.


End file.
